Please remember
by ahsokazami2001
Summary: Usagi fell into a river and ended up losing her memory. Can Mamoru get Usagi's memory back or will she spend the rest of her life not knowing who she was?
1. Chapter 1

_*Usagi*_

I floated in a never-ending sea of darkness. I had no idea what had happened. All I knew is that after I fought with Mamo-chan.

_Flashback…_

_I ran out of his home with tears running down my face. I ran towards an old bridge and found myself looking at the beautiful river. It sparked by the brightly lit blue moon._

_'Mamo-chan…' I thought as tears ran down my face. I couldn't believe he said that the reason I'm only alive now is because the other sailors protected me._

_ "Usako!" yelled Mamo-chan. I saw him running towards me. Then all I could see was darkness._

_End of Flashback…_

'What happened…?' I thought. I couldn't think of anything straight. I tried to move my body but I couldn't. It felt numb.

"Usako!" My eyes widened in shock as I recognized the voice.

"Mamo…chan…?" I barely managed a whisper. "USAKO!" Why couldn't I speak to him…?

_*Mamoru*_

I saw Usako standing at the old bridge. After she ran out I ran after her. I couldn't believe I told her that.

I ran towards her but I was too late. The bridge broke.

When she fell she hit her head and fell in the seemed my world came crashing down. I quickly snapped out of it and jumped in after her.

I saw her sinking in the water fast. I was barely able to grab her hand.I swam towards the surface. The air in my lungs was running out.

_'Almost there…'_ I thought. _'I can't let her die…Not today…Not ever.' _I was barely able to get to the surface. I pulled Usako up on the ground.

I checked if she was breathing. She was but barely. I took out my phone and dialed 9-1-1.

It took five minutes for the paramedics to get here but to me it was forever. They put her on a stretcher and rushed her to the hospital.

_'Please be okay Usako…'_ I thought. _'I can't lose you…I'm sorry…' _Tears ran down my face.

_*Chibi-usa*_

I was eating dinner with Usagi's parents. We were all wondering where Usagi was.

"I bet she's with that Mamoru Chiba!" Usagi's dad cried.

"Oh honey…" said Usagi's mom trying to calm her husband down. "Dad," Usagi's brother said. "I can't believe that he's Usagi's boyfriend."

Then he broke down crying.

I sighed as I ate my dinner. Then the phone rang.

"Oh! I guess that might me Usagi!" Usagi's mom said as she went to answer it. "Hello?" She gasped. "Do you know where Usagi is?!" She yelled.

I was listening behind a wall with Usagi's brother and father. Who was on the other line.

She then fell on the ground crying.

"Honey?!"yelled her husband as he went to help her.

"Usagi…Usagi's in the hospital!" She cried."She fell in a river and she almost drowned!" She cried.

I almost fainted. Usagi's brother helped me up.

"We need to go to the hospital!" We all got into the car and went to the hospital.

_*Usagi*_

_'Where am I…?' _I thought. _'Who am I…?'_ I can't see anything. I'm in so much pain that if I breathe it hurts.

_'Please…*sob*…'_ said a familiar voice. _'Please wake up Usagi…'_

_*Splash*_

I felt something wet fall on my face.

_*Splash*_

I was barely able to open my eyes when I saw people standing all around me. I noticed they were crying.

"Are…you…al…right…?" I manage to say. They all stared at me.

"Usagi!" The oldest women said as she hugged me.

"Ugh!" I flinched in pain. She let go of me and smiled brightly.

"My baby girl is alright!" I looked at her confused.

"Who are you?" They stared at me like I had three heads. "Who are you?" I asked a bit louder.

_*Mamoru*_

'Did I just hear her right?' I thought. Usako looked at us.

"I said who are you?!" She seemed a bit angry.

"Don't you remember us Usagi?' Chibi-usa asked. Usako shook her head. "Sorry but no."

We all stood there shocked.

"Usagi!" Rei (Sailor Mars) said. "You gonna remember us! Do you remember Luna or Artemis?!" She shook her head. We couldn't believe this.

"Sweetheart…" said Usako's father."You gotta remember us…Please…" Usako laid back down. "I'm sorry…but I just don't remember you…"

Then a doctor came in the room.

"Good." The doctor said walking over towards Usako."You're awake. Can you move? Speak? Anything?" Usako nodded. She sat up and spoke to the doctor.

"You seem okay." He said."but we would like to stay over night." She nodded. He then asked Usako's parents to talk with him outside.

"Usako…" I said. She looked at me confused. "Who's Usako?"

I sighed." Your real name is Usagi but I call you Usako." She nodded. Then her parents came into the room. They looked upset.

"Usagi…" said her father.

"Sweetheart…"

Usako looked at her parents and gave them a questioning look. Her parents and her brother then went home to get some sleep.

"Mamoru…" said Ami (Sailor Mercury). I nodded. It was all my fault. They all knew it. If I didn't say that none of this would've happened.

*Chibi-usa*

I can't believe Mamo-chan said that to her. I know she's a crybaby but she didn't deserve that.

I felt tears run down my face. Well, Usagi is my future mother.

"Well..." started Haruka (Sailor Uranus),"She needs to get her memory back or there will be no more sailor moon or moon princess."

Michiru (Sailor Neptune) nodded in agreement.

"We need Salior moon," Michiru said."If the enemy finds out we don't have Sailor moon anymore, we're finished."

Setsuna (Sailor Pluto) sighed."She's right. She's useless." Both me and Mamo-chan stared at her in shock.

"She is not useless!" Mamo-chan yelled. Everybody nodded. Haruka sighed.

"She jumped off a bridge," Haruka said. Mamo-chan glared at her, Michiru, and Setuna.

"How do you now?!" He yelled startling everybody in the room."She didn't jump! She fell! The old bridge broke and she fell in! She almost drowned and you call her useless?! Do you even have a heart?!"

"I'm just thinking of are duties as Sailor Guardians!" counted Haruka."If she can't see that, then she doesn't deserve to be the moon princess!"

I stared at Haruka. I can't believe she just said that. I glared at her.

"How could you say that?!" I yelled."She's your leader!"

"A bad one." Haruka said as she, Michiru, and Setsuna left. Mamo-chan glared at them as left.

I looked at Usagi and saw she had fallen asleep. _'Please be okay...'_

_*Mamoru*_

I can't believe Haruka said that! Usako never deserved that! All the others left. I held Usako's hand in mine._ 'I'm sorry...Usako...Please remember me...I love you...'_

I kissed her forehead and went to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning I saw Usako looking at me.

"Hello!"she said cheerfully. I smiled. I loved that childish attitude of hers...I guess what they say is true...You don't know what you love in till its gone...

"Hi..." She looked at me. I guess she could hear the sadness in my voice.

"Are you okay sir?" She asked. I nodded. She didn't believe me.

"Don't lie!" she said crossing her arms."It's bad to lie!"

I stared at her in shock. I then relaxed and smiled at her.

"Be quiet bun-head." She glared at me.

"Don't call me that!" I smirked. Same old Usako...Usako...

She saw my eyes sadden. She smiled and hugged me. I flinched at her touch. Then my body relaxed. My arms wrapped around her small waist and pulled her close.

I smelled her hair; _Lavender..._

Soon after we parted the doctor appeared.

"Well Usagi." He said."We checked your lab results and you seemed ready to go. Just don't drive or anything in till you're one hundred percent okay." She nodded.

When he left her parents appeared.

"Did she regain her memory yet?" asked Usako's mother. I shook my head.

"No...But she can go home."I said ready to change the subject. They smiled brightly.

I helped them take Usako to their car. When we got there (after a few almost walking into walls) I helped her into their car.

"Thank you Mamoru," said Usako's mother. I smiled and nodded.

"You're very welcome." She giggled.

"You're so sweet!" I blushed in embarrassment.

"Honey..." said her husband."Don't do that to the poor boy. " She giggled.

"Goodbye Mamoru." She said as they drove off.

* * *

**This is my first Sailor Moon Fanfic, so I hope you like it. I have a huge test tomorrow. Wish me luck.**

**-ahsokazami2001 sighing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_*Mamoru*_

I walked home silently. _'Usako...I should've been there for you...'_ I sighed. I was gonna proposed to her. I love her but now I can't because she lost her memory. I opened the door to my home and sat on the sofa. I put my head in hands. _'I don't wanna lose you Usako but you don't remember me...I love you..._' Tears ran down my face. I have to get her to remember me!

I fell asleep after a while. When I woke up sunlight was coming through my windows. I wished that what happened to Usako was just a dream but I knew it wasn't. I splashed some water on my face. I was exhausted.

I walked towards Usako's house in silence. When I saw her house in the distance I ran as fast as I could. I knocked on the door and Usako's mom answered.

"Mamoru?" She asked, "What are you doing here?" I was a little out of breath. "I wanna see Usako..." She smiled and invited me in. I saw Chibi-usa talking to Usako. When Chibi-usa saw me she ran towards me and jumped in my arms.

"Mamo-chan!" Chibi-usa said happily, "I missed you!" I smiled and put her down, "I missed you too...Did Usako regain her memory yet?" She shook her head and I sighed.

"We're gonna help her remember!" She nodded and smiled. I sat down on the sofa with Chibi-usa and started to talk to Usako.

_*Usagi*_

While I was talking to the little girl named Chibi-usa a man I learned whose name was Mamoru but his nickname is Mamo-chan. I saw Chibi-usa jump into Mamo-chan's arms. This seemed familiar...But what was it...? Mamo-chan and Chibi-usa sat down on the sofa and we started to talk.

"Do you remember anything Usako...?" He asked. I shook my head. He looked a little sad. Why does he seem so familiar? It feels like I known him before. He hugged me suddenly. I didn't scream or push him off of me. I felt...safer.

I then heard something. It sounded like an angel's voice.

"Usagi...You have to remember Usagi...You have to remember princess..."

_'Princess...? What does she mean by princess...?'_ I thought. Mamo-chan saw I was deep in thought. "Usako...? Are you okay...?" I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and nodded. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

_*Haruka*_

Me and Michiru were walking in silence after we visited Usagi in the hospital. _'Mamoru is wrong! She is useless!'_ I then felt somebody's hand touch my shoulder. I turned around and saw Michiru looking at me upset. "Yes...?"

"I know you didn't mean Usagi is useless." I sighed. "Michriu. I did mean it." She looked at me shocked.

"You don't mean that Haruka! Do you...?" I nodded. She stared at me in horror. I shook my head and continued walking._ 'I know I'm right and Michriu and everyone will agree. '_

I looked back at Michriu and she was still standing there. 'I'm sorry Michriu...But someday you'll know I'm right...' Tears fell down my face as I continued walking away from her.

_*Mamoru*_

I decided to eat dinner with Usako's family. Chibi-usa sat to the right of me and Usako sat to the left. It felt like old times but I knew it wasn't. I looked at her and smiled. She was so beautiful.

"Why aren't you eating Mamo-chan?" Chibi-usa said. I quickly snapped out of it. I picked up my fork and started eating.

Soon, we were done eating and Usako decided to go to bed.

"Good night, Usako," I said, "Sleep well." She smiled and nodded. I left Usako's room and went home.

In the morning...

I woke up and got dressed and decided to take a walk.

I walked down the road in silence. _'Usako...I'm sorry...' _I didn't noticed the tears running down my face.

"Are you okay, Mamoru?" I turned around and saw Rei.

"Yeah...Just thanking about Usako..." I said with some hurt in my voice.

"You really love her...Don't you?" She asked. I blushed.

"W-what do you m-mean...?" I asked, nervously, "I..." She laughed.

"To be young and in love..." She said.

"What do you mean?! You're the same age as Usako!" I yelled.

"I know." She giggled.

I shook my head, "Where are you going anyway?"

"I'm visiting Usako!" Rei said, "She needs some company!" I laughed and nodded.

"Bye Rei," I said.

"Bye Mamoru!" She said as she ran to Usako's house.

_*Usagi*_

A girl named Rei entered my house, smiling. She looked friendly and nice.

"Nice to meet you Rei!" I said, happily.

"You wanna do something, Usagi?" She asked. I nodded.

"Sure! What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"We go to the arcade!" She said.

...

..

.

When we got to the arcade I saw what she said was a Sailor V, video game.

"Who do I play...?" I asked her. She smiled and showed me.

"That's how you play?" She nodded.

"Yep!" I sat down in the seat and started to play.

After a few games I started to get hungry.

"You wanna get something to eat?" Rei asked. I nodded.

We left the arcade and went to the mall to eat some pizza.

...

..

.

"So this is a pizza place?" I asked. She nodded and sat down.

After a while two cute boys came up to us.

"What are two beautiful girls' like yourselves doing here all alone?" The boy with the reddish/orange hair asked. Rei glared at them.

"She has a boyfriend!" Rei yelled.

"Then where is he?" The boy with blonde hair asked, smirking. I looked in the background and saw Mamo-chan.

"Mamo-" I was cut off by the blonde-hair boy's hand.

"You ain't going anywhere!" He yelled. I froze in fear.

* * *

**I'm listening to "The beauty underneath" by the Australian cast from "Love Never Dies". I'm starting to like Broadway shows. The screaming at the end hurts my ears...I'm sorry for not updating sooner...read and review.**

**-ahsokazami2001. **


	3. Chapter 3

*Usagi*

Fear ran through my body. My hands trembled and I could barely stand. _I'm scared...Help me Mamo-chan._ The man covering my mouth smirked.

"What should we do with them, Kazuki?" The blonde haired boy asked. The boy with reddish/orange hair name Kazuki smirked.

"We have a little fun, Lee." Kazuki said. Rei glared at them. She didn't look a tiny bit scared.

"What are you gonne do to us?!" She shouted gaining everyone's attention, even Mamo-chan's. He saw us and ran towards the two boys. He grabbed one by the collar and threw him across the food court.

"Are you okay? Rei? Usako?" Me and Rei nodded and he gave a sigh of relief. "Why were those boys talking to you?" He asked.

"They were perverts," Rei said. I looked at her. _Perverts? What are those? _Mamo-chan nodded.

"At least you guys are safe," He said, smiling. I blushed and Rei nodded. "You guys should get home. We nodded and Rei took me home.

*Mamoru*

I saw Rei and Usako with two boys. Rei was yelling at them and one of the boys had their hand on Usako's mouth! I glared at them and ran towards him. I grabbed him and threw him across the food court.

I asked them if they were okay and they said yes. I watched Rei take Usako home and I sighed. I looked at the boys and they had fear in their eyes.

"P-please stay away!" They begged. I picked up the blonde man by the collar and made him look at me.

"STAY. AWAY. FROM. USAKO!" I said. I threw him on the ground and walked away. I walked out the mall and walked to my apartment.

*Usagi*

It was midnight and everyone was asleep, but me. I got up and got dressed. I walked out the door and walked to a bridge. It was just finished after somebody fell. I looked at the water and sighed. "I wanna gain my memory back, but how?"

Then everything went black.

I floated in a sea of darkness._ What happened...? _I asked. then everything came rushing back into my head.

"I am Usagi! The guardian of the moon! Sailor moon!" I transformed into Sailor moon, but I was still in the sea of darkness. "Where am I?! Why can't I get back?!"

_**"What's wrong Sailor Moon?! Are you afraid?!" **_said a demonic sounding voice laughed. I looked around and all I saw was darkness.

"Where am I?! Who are you?!" I demanded. "Tell me!"

_**"So demanding...tsk..."** _The voice was making me angry.

"Where am I?!" I shouted again. The voice laughed and started to take shape. I gasped when I saw who it was. She hand hair like mine but it was pitch black. She was wearing my sailor moon outfit but it was purple, black, and red.

_**"I am you, Usagi,"**_She said, **_"I am Dark Sailor moon. I will destroy your memories and make you turn evil!"_ **She screamed and ran towards me. I jumped out the way.

"Why are you doing this?!" I asked as she attacked me again. She smirked and teleported behind me and stared to choke me.

_**"I will destroy you! I hoped you said your goodbyes!"**_Dark Usagi said.

I tried to claw away her hands, but she was to strong. I was gasping for air. It was so painful.

"P-p-p-please...*gasp*...D-don't do this...I...I b-beg y-you...!" I begged for mercy, but she just laughed.

_**"No! I hate you and will kill you!"**_She said and choked me harder. My body started to go limp, but I kept fighting.

_Mamo-chan...I...love...you..._I thought as my body went limp.

*Dark Usagi*

I laughed at her body in front of me. I knew she wouldn't be unconscious for long but I had to do what I have to do. I stood up and took over body.

I laughed and walked to her house. I kicked the door down and her parents came running down the stairs in a panic.

"Usagi?!" her dad yelled as he hugged me, "We thought we were being robbed! Don't do that again!" I smirked and punched him. "Agh! U-Usagi...w-why..?"

I laughed, _**"You are so stupid! You really think I'm Usagi?! Now I know where she gets it from!"** _They looked at me shocked.

"Where's Usagi?!" Yelled a girl that looked like me but had pink hair. I smirked.

_**"Go play with your dollies, brat!"** _I said. She glared at me. She then transformed into Sailor chibi moon.

"Where is Usagi?!" She yelled again. I transformed into Dark Sailor moon and she gasped at my black hair.

_**"I am Dark Sailor Moon!"** _I said, _**"I am the evil in Usagi's heart that caused her to lose her memories!"**_

"Usagi...had evil inside of her...?" The brat said. I nodded. She fell to her knees. "No...NO! YOU'RE LYING!"

_**"If I'm lying then why am I here?"** _I asked, smirking.

* * *

**I love to write...Well, who doesn't to on this site? Some people don't...Anyway, I will be able to update on the 17th but until the 24th I won't be able to.**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	4. Chapter 4

*Chibi-usa*

_'No...Usagi had evil inside of her...It can't be true!'_ I thought. Usagi was nice and sweet, and she is my future mother! I can't lose her! I looked at my future grandparents. "That is not Usagi. Please run. I'm gonna get her back!" They nodded and ran away.

**"Aww..."** Dark Usagi said, **"Are you ready, brat?!"** She smirked and attacked me. I jumped out the way before she could attack.

"Stop! Usagi snap out of it!" I begged. Dark Usagi laughed. I glared at her and attacked her. She took the attack full on. I gasped.

**"That didn't do a thing, brat!"** She spat. Dark Usagi grabbed my leg and threw me into the wall. I broke through it and kept flying into other people's walls. Once I landed on the ground, covered in cuts and bruises, Dark Usagi stood over me. **"Had enough, brat?!"**

I glared at her. She smirked and put her foot on my chest. My eyes widen and I gasped. "No! I beg you!" She laughed. She stomped on my chest and I coughed up blood. "Ugh..." Pain shot through my entire body.

**"Aww...Is the little baby tired?"** She smirked. I tired to get up, but her foot kept me on the ground. She raised her fist and punched me. Blood ran down the side of my head from the gash she gave me.

"S-stop...p-please..." I choked. She glared at me and put her foot over my head.

**"I'm gonna kill you...right here,"** She said,** "Any last words?"** I couldn't attack because my arms were broken. I tried to scream but my throat hurt to much. **"None? Okay."** She raise her foot and everything went so fast.

*Dark Usagi*

I smirked as the brat in front of me gave up. I raise my boot, ready to kill her but that annoying Tuxedo mask and those Sailor Guardians had to butt in.

"Usako?! What are you doing?!" Tuxedo asked. He held that brat in his arms and I smirked.

**"I don't know why you want me to answer you!"** I spat. They looked at me, shocked. I smirked and attacked Tuxedo mask and went flying. I laughed when he fell on the ground. **"You are stupid like Usagi!"**

Tuxedo mask looked at me and I smirked. "W-who are you?!" He got up, but when he did he grabbed his arm and flinched. "Ah! My arm!" I laughed. Screaming in pain, music to my ears.

**"I am Dark Moon, Dark Sailor moon, or dark Usagi. I don't really care what you call me. All you should know, is that I'm here to destroy you."** I said. They gasped.

"Where did you come from?!" Sailor Mars yelled. I smirked.

**"I am the evil that was in Usagi's heart!"** I laughed. They looked at me like that brat did.

"Evil...? But she was never evil!" Sailor Venus yelled. I smirked and told them what I told the brat. Tuxedo mask got up and walked to me.

**"What are you doing?!"** I screeched. He grabbed my arms and kissed me. My eyes widen in shock. Then everything went black.

I woke up and I saw Usagi was no longer unconscious, "It's time To end this!" I nodded and ran towards her.

*Usagi*

I ran towards Dark Usagi and she ran towards me. I punched her in the face and kicked the feet from under her. I smirked, "That's for stealing my face!" She growled at me and aimed a punch at me. I closed my eyes waiting for the blow of the impact, but nothing happened.

I heard her laugh and opened my eyes. **"You really think I'll kill you this easily? It wouldn't be much fun, now would it?"** She said. I shot a glare at her and she smirked. I ran towards her and she dodged.

"How about a little hand-to-hand combat? Unless, you're scared." I said. She glared at me. "What's wrong? The little kitty scared of a little fight?" She growled and attacked me.

**"Damn you!"** She yelled, **"I'll destroy you!"** I laughed at her and she grabbed my arm and threw me to the other side.

I screamed on the impact and then my body started to glow. _What's happening...? _I felt a power surge and I attacked Dark Usagi. I punched he in the stomach and before I could blink she screamed and exploded. There was no blood, no anything. This strange.

Next thing I knew I was in Mamo-chan's arms. He was smiling at me and I smiled at him. "You're a fighter, Usagi..." He said. I smiled and tried to stand. "You're in no condition the stand!" He said with concern in his voice.

"I...I'm f-fine Mamo-chan..." I coughed. He didn't believe me and picked me up bridal style and carried me to me house.

When I got there I gasped, "What happened to my house?!" Mamo-chan rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, when you were Dark Usagi you sent Chibi-usa flying into a wall after wall." He said.

"Is she okay?!" I yelled. He nodded.

"She's okay," He said, "She's just unconscious." I gave a sigh of relief. He smiled at me and I smiled back, "I guess you should go to bed." I nodded.

"But before I do..." I leaned in and he did the same. We kissed and I was happy.

_My life is perfect..._

* * *

**I'm having a bad day...Me and my mom had a fight... I don't understand when you start to grow up you start to fight with you fight with your parents...**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


End file.
